Coins of Zakynthos
(750 - 334 B.C.) (334 - 323 B.C.) Ancient Greece (323 B.C. - 146 B.C.) (146 - ?) (part of the Roman Republic) (? - 67 B.C.) (67 B.C. - 44 B.C.) → (44 B.C. - 30 B.C.) (30 B.C. - 14 A.D.) (14 - 37) (37 - 41) (41 - 54) (54 - 68) (? - ?) (1798 - 1812) Unknown (1812 - ?) Alberle Denswoz (? - 1815) Napoleon Bonaparte (1815) Johann Kessler (1815 - ?) Unknown (? - ?) Reverend Scheller (? - 1936) Jonathan Kessler → Otto Mueller → Gestapo → → Adolf Hitler (1936 - 1945) (1945) Kelly Burkhardt (? - 1994) Unknown (? - ?) Unidentified German coin dealer → Sam Bertram (? - 2012) Harper → Hank Griffin → Sean Renard (2012) Soledad Marquesa → Farley Kolt → Nick Burkhardt (2012) Kelly Burkhardt (2012 - ?) |purpose = Grants the holder power over others |location = Unknown |season1 = X |season2 = X |season3 = X |comics = X |volume1 = X |novels = X |icy = X }} Coins of Zakynthos (ZAK-in-thohs) or Imperial Coins are historically significant golden coins tainted with dangerous levels of and . Mediterranean origins During the 8th century B.C., gold was being mined from the island of in ancient Greece, and from this gold some coins were stamped with a on one side, signifying good fortune, and on the other side the head of a Maahes, representing wealth and power. When acquired these coins in 334 B.C., he almost instantly embarked on a warpath to conquer Asia. He wore the coins through every battle until his death in Babylon in 323 B.C. In the year 67 B.C., while serving as the Hispanic quaestor, pawned the coins, which at that time adorned a statue of Alexander the Great. Suddenly, he realized he hadn't yet lived to his full potential and set out to reform the world. In the year 44 B.C., stole the coins from Caesar during the execution of a brutal conspiracy. He gave the coins to his wife, . She held these coins until her assassination at the command of in 30 B.C. A series of murders followed, passing the coins along to , , , and . At some point they were taken from Rome to east Asia, where the Dragon's Tongue became obsessed with them. The European years They made their way back to Egypt again, and the French general commanded a scientific (and militaristic) raid of Egypt. Wanting to follow in the footsteps of Alexander the Great, he clutched the coins in his hands even through his defeat by Russians in 1812. Before his return from exile in 1815, Alberle Denswoz returned the coins to him. They eventually wound up in the hands of Adolf Hitler, and were seized by the Allies at the end of World War II. Characteristics Because of the high value and rarity of the coins many people die attempting to obtain them. At the same time, skin contact with these coins exposes the holder to dangerously high levels of arsenic and mercury. This impacts the central nervous system, and the resulting symptoms cause this person to feel a rush of power and control, as well as an urge to carry the coins as a good luck charm. For the most part, the coins have the same effect on various (perhaps all) wesen types as well as humans. Grimms are resistant to the point of being immune to the coins, though it is not clear if this is resistance is psychological or chemical. Historically, those who held the coins gained charismatic influence over other men. When the Greek empire fell, the coins fell into the Romans' hands. The coins had a devastating effect on whoever possessed them. The coins then made their way to China during the Han dynasty and were then lost for several centuries. The coins again resurfaced during the Third Reich (The rise of Adolf Hitler and the Nazis). Protection On 25 June 1945, according to of the , in his report to the Office of Strategic Defense, three "Imperial Coins" (of a then-suspected ten) were removed from Hitler's and placed in a vault in in the United Kingdom, where they were kept safe for around 36 days, at which point the Allied Headquarters was shut down. At some point, the Grimms gained control of the coins, something quite fortunate in light of their resistance to them. Kelly Burkhardt (Nick's mother) was the most recent known guardian of the coins until she was discovered and believed murdered for them in 1994. After this, the coins eventually came into the possession of a German coin dealer, who was beaten to death by Akira Kimura after selling them to Sam Bertram. Bertram was murdered by Ian Flynn and Hans Roth. The coins were recovered during the homicide investigation, and after much handling from several individuals. Soledad Marquesa was shot dead while pursuing Sean Renard for the coins. Nick Burkhardt acquired them and hid them to protect the public once again. Kimura followed a false lead on Farley Kolt before arriving in Portland to hunt for the coins. He searched the homes of Renard, Hank, and Nick. He killed Renard's maid, Patty, and nearly beat Renard to death. In Nick's home, Kelly Burkhardt stunned him by injecting him with something, and he was taken by the Portland Police to jail where he was later killed in his cell by eating a poisoned sandwich. Nick returned the coins to his mother following the incident. She decided that rather than guard them, the time had come to destroy them. Destruction The coins may only be destroyed on the island of Zakynthos where they were forged. Kelly Burkhardt indicated in 2012 that she would travel to Zakynthos to destroy the three coins she and Nick had been guarding. She later sent an e-mail to Juliette indicating that she had not made it to Zakynthos and had the coins "deposited for safekeeping" instead. Nick surmised that Kelly had hidden them somewhere that was hopefully safe. Images Coins2.jpg coin-box1.jpg|Sam Bertram opens the coin box to ingest and save them. 113-coin tails.jpg|Swastika on the reverse of the coins. 113-coin heads.jpg|Nemean Lion obverse of the coins. 113-Nick examines one of the coins.gif 113-coins box.jpg Adolf Hitler's Coins.jpg|Coins worn by Adolf Hitler. 202-The Coins.png ru:Монеты Закинтоса Category:Mythology Category:Historical